In past years, the generic storage systems have developed from simple warehouses with high labor costs for preparing and picking the goods stored on the storage shelf to highly complex, largely automated storage systems in which a storage shelf is connected to a station via a chain of different conveying systems, such as for instance a shelf storage and retrieval device, an industrial truck, and transport systems such as for instance roller conveyors or conveyor belts.
During the course of dynamic developments in E-commerce, the challenges to efficiency in the field of picking and the number of articles per order increased significantly in the generic storage systems, which is why the known storage systems very rapidly reach the limits of their efficiency with respect to the transport of goods and then become inefficient. This lack of flexibility in the known storage systems with respect to work peaks goes hand in hand with great technical complexity for the various conveyance systems, their coordination and the associated costs, and the resultant limited cost efficiency.